


Сказка о красавице Мариэтте и белом драконе

by Klea_Strix



Category: Fairytales, Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Romance, Tales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Она была прекрасна, и все плакали, когда старейшины везли её от площади к городским воротам. Только что было объявлено, что Мариэтта, дочь купца Фаддея, будет отдана дракону, дабы спасти город и его жителей.





	

Она была прекрасна, как закатное небо, нежна и свежа, как утренняя роса, непосредственна, как солнечный зайчик на детской ладошке. Все плакали, когда старейшины везли её от площади к городским воротам. Только что было объявлено, что Мариэтта, дочь купца Фаддея, будет отдана дракону, дабы спасти город и его жителей.

Этот дракон наведывался сюда раз в дюжину лет и каждый раз уносил с собой жертву. Откуда он прилетал и куда потом исчезал — про то людям было неведомо. Зато было им известно, сколько раз им приходилось отстраивать свои дома, прежде чем они не примирились со своей судьбой. А было время, когда горожане пытались сражаться с этой напастью или бежать из отмеченного проклятием города, но всегда всё возвращалось на круги своя. Оказалось проще и выгоднее смириться, спасти ценой одной жизни все остальные. И вот, как только за городом раздавался рев, собирался городской совет и выбирал девушку или юношу, женщину или мужчину, что будут отданы в качестве дани дракону. В этот раз выбор пал на Мариэтту. Объяснить решениестарейшин не мог никто, и какими критериями они пользовались при отборе — оставалось загадкой, но их решение всегда оказывалось единогласным, и еще ни одна жертва не была отвергнута.

Мариэтту везли по улицам, и это шествие сопровождалось тишиной, прерываемой лишь сдавленными рыданиями. Эту белокурую красавицу знали и любили многие, как и её отца. В их лавке всегда были самые красивые ткани и самые изысканные украшения. Фаддей всегда был приветлив и часто шёл навстречу постоянным покупателям, исполняя любые прихоти, если, конечно, они были выполнимы. Его единственная дочь часто сама стояла за прилавком, и тогда у них не было отбоя от покупателей. Благодаря безупречному вкусу Мариэтта могла точно сказать, какая ткань подойдет девушке для ее первого бала, какое ожерелье принесет славу своей тщеславной обладательнице, и чем муж сможет задобрить сварливую жену.  И такое сокровище они все теперь теряли по прихоти какой-то чешуйчатой твари.

Фаддей не мог идти, сраженный решением старейшин. Единственный, кто был в этот тяжёлый момент с Мариэттой — это их слуга, всегда сопровождавший отца во всех путешествиях. Только он да один из старейшин вышли с девушкой за стены города. Ворота тут же закрылись, отрезав им путь назад. Впереди лежала дорога через реку, ведущая к Драконьему лесу.

Двигались они медленно. Ни одного слова не было сказано, ни одной слезинки пролито за всё время пути. Мариэтта словно застыла в своей скорби по отцу, по домашним и друзьям, но безропотно приняла свою судьбу. Вот позади остался большой каменный мост, на который так часто она смотрела с городской стены в ожидании возвращения отца. Но вот в Драконьем лесу Мариэтта не была ни разу, — никто из горожан не ходил в него, ведь кто отправлялся сюда, никогда уже не возвращался. Здесь росли деревья-великаны, огромные камни отмечали еле видимую тропинку, по которой, спешившись, шли теперь три человека, перебираясь сквозь буреломы. Старейшина уверенно вёл их в только ему известном направлении. В лесу стояла глухая тишина, не было слышно ни птичьего говора, ни трепыхания листочка на ветру. И вот они вышли на поляну и остановились, испуганные громким ревом. Навстречу им из-за большого поваленного дерева двигался дракон.

Он был огромен и бел, как одежды святого. Вытянутый череп, нечто, напоминающее рога, грозно торчало на макушке, большие грозные глаза неуловимого цвета, ноздри, из которых при каждом выдохе поднимался не то дым, не то пар. Пасть была широко открыта, демонстрируя острые зубы, и из нее вырывался пугающий рев. Но самое жуткое, что дракон казался прозрачным, через его крылья словно просвечивали окружающие поляну деревья, но изображение их в крыльях преломлялось и изменялось, делая лес волшебным.

Мариэтта замерла. Вид дракона ее поразил свой силой и красотой, и она подумала, что это было бы честью умереть в лапах такогопрекрасного чудовища, зрелище того стоило. Герхард, слуга ее отца, не был с ней согласен. Он шагнул к дракону и закричал, размахивая мечом. Дракон, принимая вызов, двинулся навстречу. Но битве не суждено было состояться, между ними встал старейшина. Его руки взметнулись вверх, плащ раскрылся, обнажая скрытую кольчугу.

\- Хватит, Герхард, твоя попытка может стоить жизни не только тебе, но и всем нам, включая твоего хозяина.

Рука с мечом медленно начала опускаться, затем раскрылась, и меч упал на землю. Мариэтта увидела, как из глаз старого друга покатились слезы. Старейшина подошел к нему, ласково обнял за плечи и медленно повел в обратном направлении. Девушка глядела на их удаляющиеся спины и тоже плакала. Когда они уже скрылись, за ее спиной послышался шум. Быстро развернувшись, она увидела, как дракон тянет к ней страшную когтистую лапу. Это было последней каплей, переполнившей ее бедное сердце, и она потеряла сознание.

 

Очнулась она в кровати под пышным балдахином. Рядом с кроватью стоял поднос с фруктами и кувшин с водой. Мариэтта вскочила на ноги. Увиденное испугало ее больше, чем все ожидаемые и рисуемые ее воображением ужасы. Комната была небольшой, но очень уютной, а что самое главное — очень светлой. Выглянув в окно, девушка увидела расположенный под башенной стеной городок, в котором деловито сновали люди. Она смотрела на них и не понимала, куда же ее занесло. А может, это все только сон или, что еще вероятнее, рай, потому как ее давно уже съели. Только не о таком рае говорили ей в церкви, хотя откуда церковникам было знать подробности, коль они были живы, а она нет. Успокоившись, девушка вернулась к столику и взяла с подноса румяное яблоко. Оно оказалось сочным и сладким, что еще больше убедило ее в подозрениях, что она умерла и попала на небо.

Размышления о жизни и смерти были прерваны вошедшим в комнату пожилым человеком, который поклонился ей и спросил:

— Не желает ли госпожа отведать чего-нибудь?

— Нет, благодарю, я не голодна.

— Тогда может госпожа пожелает осмотреть замок?

— А это замок?

— Да, госпожа. Правда, чтобы осмотреть его весь потребуется много времени, но я мог бы показать хотя бы тот флигель, что примыкает к отведенной вам башне.

Мариэтта с благодарностью согласилась. Данил, так звали слугу, оказался прав. Они переходили из комнаты в комнату, любуясь картинами и гобеленами, украшавшими стены, а так же многочисленными безделушками, то и дело возникающими в их поле зрения. Убранство замка потрясало воображение. Мариэтта заметила, что стены были оббиты дорогими и очень редкими тканями, а уж она-то в этом разбиралась. Устав и основательно проголодавшись, она запросилась обратно в свою комнату. Данил повел ее обратно более короткой дорогой.

— Данил, ты мне так и не ответил, кому принадлежит этот замок?

— Господину Дитриху, владыке Драконьего края.

— А где обитает дракон, что принес меня?

— На этот вопрос я не могу Вам ответить, госпожа, — ответил ей Данил.

— Тогда расскажи про своего господина.

— Он молод, но мудр, грозен, но справедлив, а главное — любим своим народом.  

— А он красив? — покраснев, спросила Мариэтта

— Любая была бы рада назвать его своим мужем.

— А него есть невеста?

— Пока нет, что очень огорчает его народ, — с сожалением и скрытой надеждой ответил ей старик.

— А его народ, это те, что живут в городе? — продолжила расспрашивать его Мариэтта.

— В основном.

— А сюда часто приезжают купцы?

— Нет, наша страна лежит между гор и сюда очень тяжело добраться.

— Но они здесь бывают! — вскричала дочь купца. —  Я видела лионский шелк, брабантское кружево, венецианскую парчу. Ее не могут производить здесь.

— У нас хорошие мастера, так что большую часть всего, что нам необходимо, производят здесь, а что еще не научились, господин привозит из своих странствий.

—Я хотела бы посмотреть на вашего господина, — задумчиво произнесла Мариэтта.

— Обязательно увидите, вы же живете в его замке.

— И когда же?

— Когда он вернется из своего странствия.

На этот разговор был закончен.

Все последующие дни девушка гуляла по замку. Она очень полюбила бродить по длинным галереям, ей нравилось листы старинных книг в огромной библиотеке, но она скучала по человеческому общению. Иногда ей начинало казаться, что в замке нет никого кроме нее и Данила. Когда она хотела есть, она шла в столовую и там ее ждалуже накрытый стол, а когда, устав, возвращалась в свою комнату, находила ее убранной. Гардероб ее был полон, и платья всегда были чистые и выглаженные, а на столике рядом с кроватью всегда стояли свежие цветы и ваза с фруктами. Но ни единой живой души вокруг. Мариэтта с завистью смотрела сверху на людей, но за все это время так и не нашла выхода, который бы вывел ее на улицу.  

Изнывая от одиночества, она стала проводить большую часть времени в одной из комнат, на стене которой висел портрет молодого красивого человека. Его волосы были белее снега, а также костюма, на который они падали, а глаза походили на самые чистые бриллианты. Мариэтта часто беседовала с ним и вслушивалась, словно ожидая, что он ответит. Он стал ее незримым другом, ее наваждением. Она видела его во сне, и эти сны были самыми счастливыми за все время ее пребывания здесь. А сколько же она провела в этом замке? Время стерлось, дни так походили один на другой, что создавалось ощущение незыблемой вечности. И вот однажды…

Однажды она спала и, как всегда, видела свой прекраснейший сон. В этом сне ее красивый молодой человек, преклонив свою белокурую голову, клялся ей в любви и дружбе и просил его стать его женой. Мариэтта собралась было с радостью согласиться, но внезапно проснулась и тут же закричала от ужаса — из окна на нее смотрел огромный глаз небесно-голубого цвета. Этот глаз мог принадлежать только одному существу — дракону. Девушка потеряла сознание.

Мариэтта пришла в себя оттого, что кто-то гладил ее по лицу и уговаривал не бояться и открыть глаза. Голос был ласков и вызывал доверие. И Мариэтта послушалась его и чуть приоткрыла глаза, чтобы в следующую же секунду их распахнуть полностью от удивления.

Перед ней сидел герой ее ночных сновидений и дневных бодрствований. Белоснежные волосы закрывали часть его склоненного лица, зато знакомые светло-голубые, почти прозрачные глаза участливо смотрели на девушку.

— Что-нибудь еще требуется, господин Дитрих? — раздался учтивый голос.

— Нет, спасибо, Данил. Теперь займись моей комнатой и багажом.  

— Да, господин.

Слуга удалился, а принц из грез снова обратил все внимание на Мариэтту.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, милая гостья?

— Теперь хорошо.

— Я могу узнать, что стало причиной вашего обморока?

— Дракон смотрел в окно прямо на меня.

— Вы боитесь драконов? —поинтересовался хозяин замка. — Разве он причинил вам какой-нибудь вред?

— Он привез меня сюда, — ответила ему Мариэтта.

— И разве это так плохо? Вам не нравятся здешние места?

— Я их не видела, — пожаловалась девушка. — Я здесь совсем одна, у меня нет никого близкого, мне даже не с кем поговорить. Сколько раз я хотела выйти в город, но так и не смогла. Я здесь как пленница.

— Вы здесь желанная гостья. С утра, если у вас будет желание, я покажу город, и вы убедитесь, какие сердечные люди здесь обитают. И возможно, вы будете здесь счастливы.

— А если я захочу домой?

— Дайте мне возможность показать вам мой дом, и может быть, тогда вам захочется стать его частью. А пока отдохните, никакой дракон больше не помешает вашему сну, прекрасная гостья.

С этими словами Дитрих поднялся на ноги, поправил одеяло на плечах Мариэтты и скрылся за дверью. Глаза Мариэтты сами собой закрылись, и она, успокоенная, вернулась к своим сновидениям.

Утро стало особенным для нее. Начать с того, что ей не пришлось завтракать в одиночестве: Дитрих составил ей компанию и развлекал ее рассказами о дальних странах, в которых ему посчастливилось побывать. Затем он предложил ей прогуляться в город. Мариэтта с радостью согласилась.

Город ей понравился. Мощеные булыжниками улочки вели во всех направлениях, заводили к маленьким вкусно пахнущим кафе и тавернам, упирались в небольшие, но очень уютные церкви, пробегали мимо торговых рядов. Вместе со своим всезнающим спутником они обошли несколько магазинчиков, и Мариэтта могла любоваться красивыми расшитыми вручную платьями, великолепными драгоценностями, изящными изделиями из древа и стекла. Дитрих, заметив ее интерес к маленькой фарфоровой статуэтке, изображавшей экзотическую птичку на цветке, приобрел ее и вручил с пожеланием украсить ею свою комнату. Еще Мариэтту поражало отношение горожан к ее спутнику. Все люди, которых они встретили во время прогулки, были приветливы и счастливы видеть «милорда Дитриха», они уважали его, спрашивали его совета, искренне радовались комплементам, на которые он не скупился.

Когда, усталые и довольные, они возвращались домой, Мариэтта смогла увидеть, насколько величественным и прекрасным был замок, в котором она гостила. Он возвышался над городом, подобно скале, но в то же время он был легок, как будто соткан из облаков, что окутывали его башню. Это было прекрасное зрелище, достойное быть запечатленным в какой-нибудь картине, чтобы и потомки могли любоваться этой красотой.

Позже девушка обнаружила, что многие художники пытались изобразить Драконий замок, но никому не удалось ухватить его истинную суть, это сочетание мощи и легкости. В городе, в который она стала часто наведываться, говорили, что замок построили не люди, потому он так непохож ни на одно творение рук человеческих, а руки эти могли творить многое, в чем и убедилась Мариэтта. Дочь купца, она видела множество красивых вещей, что привозил отец из своих странствий, но такого, как здесь, она не видела никогда, словно этот город был родиной лучших мастеров. Но все оказалось как раз наоборот.  

В один из дней, когда Дитрих должен был остаться в замке, чтобы заняться своими делами, Мариэтта отправилась в город одна. Целью ее похода было найти книгу, о которой они с Дитрихом спорили накануне вечером. Эта была старая история, которую они оба читали в детстве, но которой не оказалось в библиотеке замка. В ней рассказывалось о девушке, полюбившей страшного уродца и своей любовью превратившей его в красавца. Мариэтта убеждала своего оппонента, что, полюбив, героиня увидела красоту его души и перестала замечать уродство своего возлюбленного. Дитрих же был уверен, что только волшебство смогло дать им счастье быть вместе. Мариэтта решила разыскать ту книгу, которую они так по-разному трактовали и удостовериться, что же написал сам автор.

Мариэтта дошла до букинистической лавки и открыла дверь. На звук колокольчика из подсобного помещения появился старый седовласый мужчина.

— Вот уж не думал, что молодая и красивая госпожа так скоро посетит мою лавку. Чем я могу помочь?

— Я ищу одну книгу.

— И какую же?

— Историю про Красавицу и Чудовище.

— Понимаю, — с улыбкой поглядел на нее старик. — Правда тебе, милочка, скорее всего бы подошла история про Красавицу и Дракона.

— Это почему?

— Да потому что тебя, как и всех нас, сюда принес дракон.

— Так все люди здесь… — оторопела Мариэтта.

— Да, мы все пришельцы, во всяком случае, большинство из нас. Кое-кто бахвалится, что его род живет тут с незапамятных времен, но, поверь старику, это пустые разговоры. Некогда здесь только драконы и жили, да, видно, мало их тут осталось, вот и заселяют они свою территорию людьми. Мы собственно и не против, тут жить все же проще, чем в наших городах. Каждый занимается своим делом, никому не мешая, а со всеми проблемами к его Драконьему величеству Дитриху. И это правильно, драконы хоть и грозны, но все же справедливы.

Мариэтта замерла и стояла столбом, пытаясь осознать все сказанное.

— Дитрих – и есть дракон?!

— А то кто же? Конечно, дракон, хозяин Драконьего замка, города и всех окрестных земель. Хороший хозяин — о городе заботится, о людях, так что никто на него зла не держит, за то, что он сюда нас чуть ли не силком притащил, от родни оторвал. А некоторые и вовсе ему благодарны за это. Ты куда, милая, а как же книга?

Но Мариэтта уже не слышала, что кричал ей вслед букинист, она бежала оттуда сломя голову. Она хотела только одного: поскорее покинуть этот город, этих людей и оказаться дома, под защитой отца и друзей. Вскоре девушка, сама того не заметив, оказалась за чертой города, а ее путь вел к подножью гор. И чем дальше она удалялась от города, тем чаще ее мысли обращались к Дитриху. Мариэтта вспоминала его глаза, волосы, его мягкий голос, его милую улыбку, теплоту и нежность, его доброту и то уважение, которое выказывали ему окружающие. И тогда девушка начала понимать, что ее чувства к нему более глубоки, чем просто интерес и даже дружба, и что даже мысль о том, что ее друг оказался похитившим ее драконом, уже не шокировала ее. В ее голове всплыло слово, которое она слышала не раз, но которое никогда в жизни не употребляла в отношении себя. Любовь. Осознание того, что она полюбила дракона, сделало ее ноги словно ватными, и она устало опустилась на ближайший камень. Она просидела так до темноты, не в состоянии сделать ни шага. Вскоре она услышала хлопанье крыльев, и рядом с ней приземлился ослепительно белый дракон. Она позволила ему помочь ей забраться ему на спину и отнести обратно в замок.  

Через пару часов она, лежа в своей пастели, смотрела на красивое и изящное лицо Дитриха и сравнивала его с драконьей мордой, находя все больше общего.

— Прости меня, – произнес Дитрих. – Прости, что не сказал тебе сразу. Я хотел, чтобы ты привыкла ко мне, полюбила меня такого, какой я есть, не пугаясь моих когтей и клыков. Я был не прав. Скажи, ты сможешь простить меня, и если не любить, то хотя бы оставаться моим другом?

Дитрих напряженно вглядывался в лицо девушки, ожидая ее приговора. Мариэтта устало закрыла глаза и тихо произнесла:

— Слава Богу, что укравшим меня драконом оказался ты.

Дитрих удивленно посмотрел на нее, не веря своему счастью. Он наклонился к девушке, но та уже спала спокойным сном. И снился ей летящий в поднебесье ослепительно-белый дракон…

 


End file.
